


【润旭】魔（一发完/强迫提及）

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】魔（一发完/强迫提及）

阴暗幽深的魔宫之内，断断续续传出低沉压抑的低吟，混合着某种不可言说的肉体交缠之声。

若是不恰巧有魔侍路过，必然会面红耳赤的以为是她们刚刚完成继位大典的魔尊在宠爱哪位妖姬。

可她们也绝对想不到此时此刻，是她们高高在上的那位魔尊，被最不该出现在此地的人。

摁着脑袋，压着床榻上。

两个时辰前，知晓旭凤继任魔尊之位的润玉鬼使神差的离开了天界，一瞬间便准确出现在了魔尊的寝宫之中。

他告诉自己，他只是想来看看旭凤受金丹反噬之苦的凄惨而已，别无其他。

如今润玉见到的，的确是被反噬折磨得苦不堪言的旭凤。但他没想到的是，他见到的旭凤是坐在浴池之中，一头墨发高高盘起，露出在水面之上的皮肤虽伤痕累累却依旧白皙得诱人。

旭凤紧闭双眼，完全没有察觉到寝宫中多了一个随时可以取他性命的人。他只知道这反噬所凝结出的寒冰，从五脏渐渐扩散至了四肢。想要调动自身的灵力与之抗衡，却根本就是有心无力。

不知过了几时，终是挨过了那蚀骨的寒冷。

旭凤喘着气，伸手撑着池边稳住差点下滑的身形。直至视角余光中出现了一抹白色。旭凤这才大惊从池中一跃而起。连外衣都来不及一披便将剑化出，一气呵成的拔剑直指润玉。

润玉用两指便止住了旭凤的攻势。

他上前几步，如情人般亲昵的伸手拭去旭凤发间刚刚沾上的水，他说“你瞧瞧你，都多大的人了。还是这般毛手毛脚。”

“不知天帝大驾光临，有何贵干。”

“你这脾气倒是收敛不少。知道此时不是我的对手，竟也不再以卵击石了。旭凤啊旭凤，或许时至今日我才发现，我是有些喜欢你的。”

旭凤想要后退离润玉远一些，却被润玉牢牢擒住了手，“润玉！你到底要做什么！”

“做什么？不过是来看看我的好弟弟罢了。”语气神色一如既往，只是那笑意不似从前，到底不了眼底。

旭凤闭了闭眼，似是做了什么心理准备，才道，“润玉。你早已经不是我的兄长了。”

“如此，甚好。”

顷刻之间，旭凤便感觉是一阵天旋地转。待他挣扎已然是来不及了。润玉将他面朝下的压在了床榻之上。

润玉低下头，在旭凤的背上落下一个个虔诚的亲吻。

他附在旭凤耳畔，轻声呢喃，“我从未想要做你的兄长。若我不是你的兄长。我们又怎会走到今天这般。先天帝欺辱我母在先，鄙弃我在后。而先天后呢？她将我当成棋子，从未将我视作是人。最可恨的是，我苦苦哀求，她却还是杀了我的母亲。”他掰过旭凤的脑袋，直视着对方的眼睛，“我又何辜，旭凤，我又能怎么样啊。”

“我知道。”所以我纵然恨你怨你，却也说不出指责你的话来，“可润玉，你放过我吧。”

放？怎么可能？放了他好去找锦觅，找穗禾，找魔界的那些妖女吗！不可能！

润玉眼底闪过一丝暴戾，原本温柔的动作陡然粗暴起来。

他一手掐着旭凤的脖颈，一手化出星辉凝露倒的旭凤浑身皆是。

借着凝露，他轻易就把手指探入了那个他曾尝过一次滋味的地方，“当初你成年之时，便是我陪你过了初次的发情。可怜你母神，还以为你与寻常凤凰不同，只是涅槃并无发情。若她知晓，你唯一的发情，是我给你过的。她是不是会更加万念俱灰？”

旭凤被死死摁在了床榻上，他只能任由润玉宰割，“你住手！你闭嘴！”

“我这是帮你回忆啊。让我又爱又恨的弟弟，那么弱小可怜。你抱着我，让我帮帮你。”润玉顿了顿，眼中绿光更甚，语气中泛着冰一般，“所幸，你还知道要找我，若是让我知道还有谁碰了你。我必然将那人挫、骨、扬、灰。”

“呵。那你怎知我没有！”他的哥哥，让他敬爱有加的哥哥，早就死了！现在这个只是占着他躯壳的邪神！

“你可以试试，旭凤你可以试试的。”

“润！”后面的话被旭凤狠狠吞回了肚子里。

大约是不想给旭凤再激怒自己的机会，润玉在旭凤还妄想多说什么的时候，狠狠进入了旭凤的身体。更是连喘息的时间都不给，大力在旭凤身上开辟起了疆土。

旭凤哪里受得了这样的折磨。唯一的一次交合还是在润玉当年的细心呵护下进行的。两次均是润玉，但其中的心境和感受却是不可同日而语。

虽说润玉用凝露做了些许准备，可到底不比上一回的细致。蛮力进入他都有些不适，更何况旭凤。

旭凤张着嘴，大口大口喘着粗气。润玉掐着他脖颈的手，插入了他的口中。

全身赤裸的魔尊，被压着从后背狠狠刺伤。而压着他的天界至尊，衣冠楚楚，连头发都丝毫未乱。只有身下那物在昭示着他在对自己的弟弟做出什么天地难容的事。

“润玉！我……恨你！”

“恨吧。有恨总比什么都没有的好。”

待天微微亮起的时候，润玉才从那阵不可控制的暴戾中找回了些许神智。

更可以说，从他要去魔界的念头冒出的时候，他就已经失控了。

他从旭凤的体内缓缓撤出，旭凤已经精疲力尽，只是闷哼一声连眼睛都睁不开了。

润玉揉了揉眉心，昨夜发生的一切还在眼前。

他不顾旭凤的挣扎，强要了刚刚受了反噬之苦的弟弟一次又一次。

甚至此时就连旭凤的小腹都可见微微的隆起，那都是他昨夜留下的。

将昏睡的旭凤拥入怀中，润玉不带情欲的轻吻他的唇，丝毫没有为旭凤做清理的准备。

他想，一次没有怀上。

若是多来几次呢？

“我常来，你是会开心？还是生气？还是较真我来魔界将你视为发泄。”轻柔的抚过昏睡之人的发。“旭凤，全天界都曾视我如无物。只有你，只有你在乎我。你让我怎么放手？”

话音刚落，就有一个声音在心底浮现。

——将他擒住，困住，拴住。再也不要放开他。让他飞不出，离不开。

润玉皱眉，压下心魔。将浑身遍是情欲痕迹的旭凤安置在床榻，为他盖上被褥。

“旭凤，我想，我们会再见的。”

 

——END——


End file.
